Game Plan
by SalazarsMistress
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a professional Quidditch player and the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, had it all. He lived a wealthy and carefree lifestyle, until a daughter he didn't know he had came knocking on his door. "Hi, we've never met before...You were married to my mum...My name is Cassiopeia. I'm your daughter." AU. DM/HG Post-Hogwarts. FLUFF WITH A SPRINKLE OF ANGST Rated M (Language)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The plot is inspired by the Disney movie, The Game Plan, but I will be making small suggestions. All the characters/settings you recognize all belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

After graduating from Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was quickly offered a position as seeker for the English National Quidditch Team. Wanting to do something outside of the Malfoy name, he quickly accepted the offer. Sooner than later, he became very accomplished, and led his team to many victories.

It was New Year's Day, and Malfoy was hosting a party in his large high-rise flat. His whole team was there, along with dozens of beautiful women for them to ogle at.

 _Typical men._

"Hey, check out the girl in the blue dress. I overheard her telling her friend you have a killer smile." Blaise Zabini said.

"I do." Theodore Nott admitted confidently, with a mouthful of treacle tarts no less.

"You should go talk to her." Zabini encouraged.

"You think so?" Nott questioned.

"I know so." Zabini said with a devious smirk.

Before approaching the girl, Nott was pulled back by his arm.

"Here, take this." Zabini handed him a miniature spray bottle.

"What's this?" Nott asked.

"Do you want to song her or not?" He argued.

Shrugging his shoulders, Nott went ahead and sprayed the contents of the bottle into his mouth. Attacked by the strong taste of mint, Nott concluded that it was some sort of concoction to help his breath smell better. He didn't know whether to feel offended or thankful.

He decided to go for the latter, and approached the girl in the blue dress, offering her his crooked smile.

"Hey ladies," He said, charmingly.

They suddenly began laughing, which confused him. He ran off to the nearest mirror to check his reflection, only to find that the inside of his whole mouth had been turned green.

"Zabini!" He yelled, angrily.

"Those Weasley Twins really make good products." Blaise chuckled under his breath, holding the bottle in his hand and inspecting the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes logo.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Draco stood by the door, saying goodbye to his flavor of the week, Tanya. She was a famous model, and was often found on the cover of Witch Weekly.

She was blonde, tall, and most importantly, a pureblood; not to mention, a complete bimbo. They both knew that their relationship (if you can even call it that) was simply based off the fact that they both benefited from it. Tanya was showered with expensive gifts, and Draco was rewarded with mind-blowing sex.

Scratch that.

Maybe not so mind blowing, but nonetheless, she was easy on the eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." Tanya purred disgustingly, running her long nails through his platinum-blonde locks.

"I don't want you missing me that much." Draco smirked, "That's why I got you something." He added.

Tanya's face lit up like a first-year seeing Hogwarts for the first time.

"Close your eyes." Draco instructed, in which she easily complied. He conveniently opened the sliding door next to him, and sought out Tanya's name on the shelf of extravagant gifts he had lying around for his other lovers.

There were rows of shelves which contained designer labels. Only the best for Malfoys.

"Tanya. Tanya. Tanya." Draco muttered to himself as his eyes wandered, searching for the box containing her present. His hand reached out, and grabbed what seemed to be like a jewelry box.

"Happy New Year." He smiled, presenting her with a ruby encrusted bracelet.

"Oh, Draco. You have the most exquisite taste!" She praised, giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

Quickly after fastening the bracelet around her wrist, she bid Draco goodbye, and apparated out of his flat.

After her departure, Draco continued to socialize with his friends, only to kick them out after a few hours of partying.

* * *

The morning after proved to be a difficult time for Draco. He found himself in dire need of a Pepper-Up potion, in which his house elf, Dinky, gladly provided for him.

To make matters slightly worse, Rita Skeeter's successor, Lavender Brown, managed to write yet another awful article about him in the Daily Prophet.

He picked up the latest edition from his coffee table, and proceeded to read the contents of her article.

It was all rubbish. She droned on and on about what a conceited little prat he'd become after years of playing for the English National Quidditch Team.

For her information, he'd always been like that, even way before he started his career as a professional Quidditch player.

He thought about writing a complaint to the Daily Prophet about the inaccuracies written in their articles, but decided against it.

He threw the paper in the rubbish bin as he made his way into the kitchen to grab himself a light breakfast. However, he was distracted by the banging on his door.

He must've forgotten to put the wards back up last night. Otherwise, no one should've been able to come near his door.

Expecting it to be Tanya, eager for more, he opened the door with an enthusiastic, "Hello."

Confusion dawned his features.

Draco was greeted with what seemed to be like an empty corridor. But just as he was about to close the door, he heard a little girl's voice calling out to him.

He looked down, and there she was.

She looked to be around seven years old; light brown curls, with piercing grey eyes. There were three small bags behind her, carrying who knows what.

Draco snuck his head out his door, expecting her parents to be nearby, but was once again greeted by an empty corridor.

"Who are you? Where are your parents?" He questioned her. "They must be worried sick, looking for you." He scolded her. "Where's your mum? Hasn't she ever told you not to speak to strangers." Draco continued.

"She's in France…" The little girl admitted with a mocking tone.

"Bloody hell, then who are you here with?" Draco asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"My father…" The corners of her mouth twitched at her confession.

"Well you better go get him, because I'm pretty sure he's looking for you." He told her.

She shook her head, "He's not looking for me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "How do you know?"

"Because…." She stalled, "he's looking at me." She confessed with a smirk that could rival his. Confusion was evident on Draco's face, so she elaborated. "We've never met before," She said, taking a step into his home. "But you were married to my mum, Hermione. Hermione Granger." She explained.

"Wha—." Draco began to question her, but she was quick to cut him off.

"My name is Cassiopeia. I'm your daughter." She smiled up at him.

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you guys think? Please leave a review, and tell me know if it's worth continuing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I went back to the first chapter, and revised a few mistakes that were pointed out to me so thank you to those who let me know. I'll try my best to update every week, but I do have 3 other stories still in progress so please be patient with me! Without further ado, you guys enjoy…**

* * *

Draco's daughter, or so she claimed, patiently sat on his expensive leather couch while he sought out one of his closest friends to help him out with the situation.

When his head appeared in Pansy Parkinson's fireplace, and insisted she make her way to his flat immediately, she wasted no time Floo-ing there.

What greeted her when she arrived, however, wasn't something she expected from her friend, one of Witch Weekly's most sought out bachelor. At least not for a few years down the road.

"What do you mean you have a daughter?" She screamed in his face as soon as he finished explaining the situation. "How could you not have known?"

As soon as Pansy stepped out of his fireplace, he dragged her into his kitchen, away from a pair listening ears.

"I don't even know how this is possible!" He moaned in frustration, his eyes wandering to the little girl in his sitting room.

"Really, Draco?" Pansy stared at her friend, both hands on her hips. "Do I really have to explain to you how children are made?" She mocked.

He rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean! Bloody hell, woman." Draco groaned.

"Don't curse in the presence of children!" She smacked him on the arm. "Honestly, Draco. There's no denying she's yours. Just look at her." Draco did as he was told, and with just one look at the little girl, he knew Pansy was right.

Besides her hair, which she clearly got from her mother, the little girl was all Draco; from the color of her eyes, down to the shape of her lips.

"She left me, Pans." She immediately knew he was talking about Hermione. "No explanation or anything. I come home one day, and all I'm greeted with is an empty flat, and divorce papers sitting on our bed." Draco explained.

He didn't like talking about it. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, he threw himself into Quidditch, and drowned himself in a sea of women as a sad attempt to get over her.

"Cassie, dear." Pansy smiled as she kneeled in front of the little girl. "May I call you Cassie?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, you may. I know my name is a mouthful." Cassie giggled.

The sound of her laughter tugged at Draco's heartstrings. He stood in the background, watching as his friend coerced information from his daughter.

 _His daughter._

Fuck.

He had a bloody daughter, and he didn't know. He was angry, frustrated, confused, but mostly angry. How could Hermione hide this from him? He knew they had their ups and downs, but to hide this from him?

It was unforgiveable.

"Do you mind telling me how old you are?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"I just turned seven." Cassie answered. Draco did some calculations in his head. Hermione left him seven years ago. Does this mean she was pregnant when she left? Draco groaned as he was flooded with more unanswered questions.

"Where's your mummy? She must be worried sick about you." Draco stood a little straighter after hearing Pansy's question. He couldn't deny the fact that he was eager to know what his ex-wife has been up to.

"She knows I'm here." The little girl supplied, shocking both the adults in the room.

"She does, now does she?" Pansy wondered, hoping the little girl would offer up more information.

"She wrote a letter." She began, "For you." Cassie stared up at Draco. He stood there with his mouth open.

"For me?" He whispered.

Pansy stared at her friend, "Get a grip." She mouthed at him.

Cassie rummaged through one of her small bags and produced a piece of paper. She held it out for Draco to grab.

Draco reached out for the piece of paper, unaware that he'd been holding his breath until he let out a loud gasp as he stared at the contents of the letter.

 _ **Dear Draco,**_

 _ **I know this may come as quite a shock to you, but yes, we have a daughter. Her name is Cassiopeia, and she's seven years old. Please forgive me for not telling you, but I'll explain everything once I'm back from my trip. I know this is quite sudden, but she's been asking for you. Once you get to know her, you'll soon find out that it's very hard to deny her what she wants. Spend some time with her, get to know her, make up for the years I stole from both of you.**_

 _ **I'll come fetch her in a few weeks. I'm on a secret assignment for the French Ministry of Magic, so please don't try to get in contact with me. It might put me in danger.**_

 _ **Again, I'm truly sorry. Please take care of her. Take care of our daughter.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

Draco didn't know what to say. He couldn't contact her? But he needed answers!

"Look kid," Draco spoke out surprisingly, "I need some answers, and this letter doesn't cut it! How can I be sure she even wrote it herself? For all I know, you could've forged this letter yourself." He accused her.

Pansy stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe how harsh he was being towards the little girl.

"Draco!" She scolded him before Cassie could give a reply. The little girl looked hurt, but there was something else in her eyes. Understanding?

"I'm sorry, I just—." He yanked at his hair in frustration. "This is too much to take in." He confessed, with a look of defeat evident on his face.

He wasn't sure how to handle the situation, therefore why Pansy was present. He was so bloody confused. His emotions were all over the place.

Like a little boy who couldn't get what he wanted, Draco ran to hide in his bedroom. Pansy made a motion to go after him, but she knew she couldn't leave Cassie all alone.

It nearly broke her heart when she looked down at Draco's daughter and saw that she was fiddling with her hands. It was clear she was trying not to cry.

"Sorry you had to see that, little one." Pansy apologized, stroking the little girl's curls.

"Is Mr. Draco mad at me?" Cassie asked sadly.

"No, of course not, sweet girl." Pansy reassured her. "Your daddy is just having a hard time adjusting to the news, that's all." She tried to explain. "He'll come around, I promise." She smiled, praying that what she said would come true.

"I can leave if he wants. Mr. Draco made it clear I'm not welcome here." Cassie pouted, batting her thick eyelashes up at Pansy.

She was laying it on real thick. There was no doubt that she would be sorted into Slytherin with all the scheming she was up to.

Pansy was quick to placate the little girl and her worries, "No! No! Stay. Please." She begged. "How 'bout we grab you something to eat whilst we wait for your daddy to come to his senses?" Pansy offered, taking Cassie's hand in hers and ushering her to the kitchen.

Cassie smirked to herself. Her plan was coming along quite nicely.

* * *

They both sat in the dining room, eating the lovely meal Draco's house-elf had prepared for them.

Pansy attempted to make small talk, and was pleased when conversation flowed smoothly between the two. She was laughing at the little girl's stories, and it was clear to her that Cassie was a naturally happy child.

That was how Draco found them. He couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy that assaulted him.

It should've been him laughing with his daughter. But he had to muck it all up by acting so immaturely.

He wanted to apologize but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Instead, he said, "I've prepared the guest room for you. I hope you like it. It's where you grandmother usually stays when she visits, but I'm sure she won't mind." He rambled.

That was what he did when he was nervous. And if he was being honest with himself, he was bloody nervous.

He had a daughter for fuck's sake! Clearly, he was still in shock.

"Thank you, Mr. Draco." Cassie replied. Hearing her say his name stung, but Draco understand. They weren't at that point yet.

After they had finished eating, Draco escorted Pansy to his fireplace, and thanked her for what she had done.

"She's a lovely girl, Draco. She reminds me a lot of you. Give each other a chance." His friend smiled, before stepping into his fireplace, and Floo-ing back home.

When he made his way back to the kitchen, he saw that Cassie was helping his house-elf clean up.

"Dinky do it, Mistress." The house-elf begged, snatching the plate from the little girl's hand. "It is his job. Dinky cleans. Dinky is a good elf." He muttered.

"Please call me Cassie." She urged him. "I don't mind helping, truly." She smiled.

Clearly, she got her looks from her father, but she had inherited her mother's knack for annoying house-elves.

"Cassie, how about we get you settled in your room?" Draco interrupted.

After giving her a quick tour of the room, Draco stood awkwardly by the door.

"I'm just down the corridor if you need anything." He told her. "Please don't hesitate to ask." Pansy was much better at this. He didn't even know how to talk to his own bloody daughter.

"Thank you, Mr. Draco." Cassie smiled up at him. She was sitting in the middle of her queen-sized bed. She looked small in comparison.

"I have Quidditch practice tomorrow. You're free to join me if you'd like." He informed her.

 _Shit._

How was he going to explain her to his team mates?

"I would like that very much, thank you." She said softly.

"Goodnight, Cassie."

"Goodnight Da—Mr. Draco."

Draco caught her slip, but decided not to comment on it. She needed time, they both did.

* * *

As soon as her father was out of the room, Cassie rushed into her walk-in closet and grabbed her mobile from its hiding spot.

Her mother had given it to her to keep in contact. Just like her mum had taught her, Cassie pressed the needed buttons to call her mum.

Hermione answered before the second-ring, "Cassie, darling! I'm so glad you called. Are you alright? Are you settled in okay?" She fired questions at her daughter.

Cassie laughed at her mum's antics. "Mum, I'm all right. I promise. Aunt Ginny picked me up at King's Cross just as we planned." She lied.

"Oh, you must thank them again for me. I know it was quite last minute. How 'bout you hand your aunt the phone so I could thank her myself." Hermione suggested.

Cassie panicked.

"She's putting James to sleep, mum. But don't worry, I'll thank her for you." She replied, thinking quick on her feet.

"Oh, all right. Behave for you Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, okay?" Hermione instructed, "And only use your mobile for emergencies. You can write me letters using the Self-Writing Quills your Uncle Fred and George gave you."

"Yes, mum. I know." Cassie knew too well how useful the Self-Writing Quills were. How else would she have written that fake letter addressed to her father? She was bright for her young age, but her own handwriting remained childish and messy.

And for that, she was thankful for her Uncles and their inventions.

"I have to go sweetie, but don't forget to write okay! I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you, and I already miss you so much." Hermione gushed.

"I love you too, mum. Please stay safe. See you in a few weeks!" With that, they both ended the call.

And as far as her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were concerned, Hermione had changed her mind last minute and had sent Cassie to stay with her grandparents instead.

Knowing her plan had work, Cassie peacefully drifted off to sleep.

She had more Slytherin in her than she cared to admit, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sneaky, sneaky, Cassie. What do you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know how you feel about where the story is going so far.**

 **As for the Self-Writing Quills, they're canon, I didn't just make them up. They're actually a Weasleys Wizard Wheezes product.**

 **Thank you for reading ! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. TILL NEXT TIME X**


	3. Chapter 3

"No touching, looking, or talking to anyone." Draco instructed. "Do you understand me?" He asked Cassie as he stared down at her.

He was taking her with him to Quidditch practice. Knowing how rowdy and inappropriate his teammates got sometimes, he made sure to warn his daughter before arriving there.

She gave him a small nod as her hands held on to the straps of her backpack.

They walked to the balcony of Draco's flat, and standing against the railing was a polished-looking broom.

Draco confidently straddled the broom stick with his feet still planted on the ground. Cassie stood by the balcony door just staring at her father.

"Well, come on then. Hop on." He told her impatiently.

Draco usually apparated to the Quidditch pitch, but he was worried about the off-chance of Cassie splinching herself.

And they couldn't exactly Floo seeing as there were no fireplaces anywhere near the stadium.

So, flying was their safest bet, if not their only bet.

"Mummy said brooms are dangerous, and that I'm not allowed to go on one until I go to Hogwarts." Cassie said in a small voice.

"Well your mum has always been a big baby when it came to brooms." Draco rolled his eyes; his thoughts wandering back to the time he tried teaching Hermione to fly, and she screamed throughout their whole lesson.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Granger, just get on already!" Draco groaned._

 _Draco loved to fly. It was his favorite thing to do, and he just wanted to share the experience with Hermione. His favorite girl sharing his favorite past-time. It was the perfect combination._

" _Those things are death traps!" Hermione motioned to his broom. "Is this your way of trying to get rid of me?" She accused teasingly. "That's your plan, isn't it? Get rid of me so you can have our flat all to yourself."_

" _Why would I want to get rid of you, Granger? Who else is going to cook for me?" Draco smirked whilst continuing to straddle his broom._

" _Why you-!" She rushed at him with her hand fisted in the air, ready to make him relive that incident back in third year._

 _Draco laughed, and before Hermione could reach him, he was already hovering above her._

" _I'm just messing with you, Granger. We both know I'm the better cook in this relationship." He teased._

" _You wouldn't even know your way around a kitchen if I didn't teach you everything you know!" She yelled._

" _You're right. That's why you should let me teach you how to fly. It's only fair." He reasoned, flying back down on the ground._

" _But I'm scared." Hermione admitted reluctantly._

" _Where's your Gryffindor bravery, love? You won't fall, come on." He assured her._

" _Promise?" She asked._

" _I'll never let you go. I promise." He smiled, reaching out to grasp her hand in his._

 _Hermione eventually got on, and by the end of the day, Draco's eardrums were ringing from his girlfriend's screams._

 _He was positive he'd gone deaf._

 _But with her arms tightly wrapped around his waist, and her body firmly pressed against his, he didn't regret it one bit._

" _We are_ _ **so**_ _taking a ride in my dad's car. We'll see how_ _ **you**_ _like it" She threatened when they had landed, and their feet was once again reunited with the ground._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"My mummy is the brightest witch of her age! If she says brooms are dangerous, then she's right! Mummy's always right!" Cassie huffed, her fists clenched at her side.

Draco was taken back by the little girl's outburst. He realized he struck a nerve with his comment, and made quick with an apology.

"I'm sorry, yes, your mum's right." He apologized. "But I'm one of the best flyers in all of England, you'll be safe with me." It sounded like he was gloating, but one didn't make it on the national Quidditch team without knowing how to fly.

Cassie stood there for a second, contemplating whether his statement was believable or not.

"Do you promise you won't let me fall?" She asked.

"I'll never let you go. I…I promise." He echoed.

"Okay then…" Cassie mumbled under her breath as she walked towards her father.

Draco lifted her up and placed her in front of him. "Hold on tight, okay Cas?" He whispered in her ear.

She replied with a small nod of the head, and they were off.

* * *

Draco's teammates attacked him with questions once they arrived on the pitch.

"Who's the cutie, Malfoy?" Blaise teased when he saw Cassie trailing behind his friend. "Definitely not your spawn with that ugly face of yours."

" _She's_ none of your business." Draco retorted back.

Blaise rolled his eyes, and kneeled in front of the little girl to introduce himself. "Hey sweetie, I'm Bl-." He began.

"Ugly is a mean word!" Cassie yelled, cutting him off mid-sentence. Hearing the little girl's scream, the rest of the team had now gathered around the scene.

"Well, I—uh…" Blaise stared at Draco for help. He clearly didn't know how to handle an angry child. But neither did Draco, so his teammate was on his own for this one.

Draco merely smirked at him, "Yeah, Zabini. It's a mean word. You shouldn't use it." He mocked.

"Say you're sorry!" Cassie instructed.

"I—uhm…I'm sorry?" Blaise said cautiously.

"Not to me! Say sorry to Mr. Draco!" She told him matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, mate." Blaise said, doing as he was told. "I take back what I said, she's definitely yours." He laughed, referring to the child's over-the-top spirit.

Draco already knew Cassie was his, but hearing it come from someone else's mouth made him feel…giddy, almost.

"I told you not to talk to anyone, and what's the first thing you do? You pick a fight with one of my best mates." Draco scolded playfully. He had flown his daughter to the stands, so she had somewhere to sit whilst he practiced on the pitch.

"He's the one who called you a mean word." Cassie replied. "Mummy said we shouldn't call anyone ugly." She told him. "Except for the man without a nose. Uncle Harry said that man is ugly inside _and_ out."

Draco laughed at his daughter's comments. Merlin, how'd he get so lucky?

"Try not to pick a fight with anyone else whilst I'm gone, okay?" He teased.

"No promises." She flashed with him a mischievous grin.

"That's my girl." Draco ruffled her hair, not realizing what he'd said until after it came out.

He flashed her with a sheepish grin before taking off towards the pitch.

Cassie took a seat on the rickety stands, and made herself comfortable.

"Cheer for me, 'kay Cassie?" Someone had yelled, making the little girl look up.

She looked and saw that the voice belonged to Blaise. When she made eye contact with him, he flashed her with a cheeky wink.

She stuck her tongue out in response, causing him to roar with laughter.

"Oi Zabini! Stop annoying my daughter." Draco scolded his friend's childish behaviors.

"But it's _almost_ as fun as annoying you." Blaise responded cheekily.

* * *

When practice ended, the team shuffled into their respective locker rooms to change.

Before going in, Draco had covered Cassie's eyes with a blindfold to protect her from seeing anything _inappropriate._ He guided her inside, and made her sit on a chair in front of where his locker was.

"Sit here, and don't move." He told her as he made his way to his locker.

"You could've warned me about the smell." She said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Smells fine to me." Draco commented after taking a big whiff of the room, while he proceeded to sift through his locker for a fresh change of clothes.

"Gross. You sound like Uncle Ron." She laughed.

"What—I do not!" He protested.

"Can you get my parchment and quill out of my bag, please?" She asked politely, changing the course of their conversation. She couldn't exactly do it herself seeing as she was blindfolded.

Draco obliged his daughter's request and placed the parchment and quill onto her lap. "How are you going to write if you can't see?" He asked.

"It's a Self-Writing Quill." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, I should've known." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to give me answers, okay?" Cassie told Draco, the parchment and quill ready in her hands.

"Oh, is that how it works with the questions thing?" Draco commented sarcastically.

"For example, if you asked me what my favorite thing to do was, I would say baking." She said. "So, what's _your_ favorite thing to do?" Her quill began to move along the parchment on its own, jotting down what she'd just asked.

The quill hovered over the parchment, clearly waiting for an answer.

"That's easy. Playing Quidditch." He answered all whilst changing out of his uniform.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green, of course."

"If you could save anything from a fire, what would it be?"

"The first-ever snitch I caught as a seeker." Draco wanted to say the photographs of Hermione and himself on their wedding day, but he didn't like revealing too much of himself. "Look, no more questions okay?" He said, straightening his clothes out.

"Just one more question!" Cassie begged. "What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?" She asked softly.

"I got a question for you." He said, instead of answering her question. "Why didn't your mum bring you here herself? Huh?" He asked. Honestly, what was Hermione thinking letting their daughter travel all on her own.

"It was last minute. She had to leave right away." Cassie answered. As if reading his mind, she added, "She made sure I was safely boarded on the train, and that the attendants on the train took care of me."

"You don't have to lie for her. She was probably afraid to face me. That's it, yeah." But if he was being honest with himself, he was scared too.

Cassie nodded her head in agreement, but she knew that wasn't the case. In fact, she begged her mum to let her board the train all on her own, claiming she was old enough to travel without her. After taking the necessary safety precautions, Hermione eventually relented.

"Does she ever talk about me?" Draco almost whispered, as if ashamed to ask.

" _All_ the time." Cassie lied.

Draco noticeably perked up upon hearing his daughter's answer, not that Cassie could see for herself. "Really? What does she say?" He asked.

"Oh, just that she misses you." She smirked impishly. "A lot."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. She said she can't wait to see you when she comes to pick me up. Looking quite forward to it, actually."

The fact that her confession had stunned her father silent gave Cassie hope. Hope that there was still a chance for her parents to get back together.

"Let's go." Draco suddenly said, breaking the silence.

He held onto her arm, and ushered her outside. When it no longer smelled like Crookshank's breath, Cassie knew it was finally safe to take her blindfold off.

"One more question!" She shouted, chasing after her father's long strides.

"No more questions!" Draco yelled back.

"I just want to know what you're allergic to." She admitted. She was hoping to bake him something, and she didn't want to accidentally send her father to St. Mungo's.

"Malfoys aren't allergic to anything." He answered.

"I'm allergic to peanuts." Cassie confessed.

"Well, you clearly get that from your mother's side."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's a little Dramione lemon as a gift for all your lovely reviews! Feel free to skip the flashback scene if you're not comfortable with explicit sexual themes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco made his way to his daughter's room to bid her goodnight only to find Cassie already safely tucked into bed.

He thought she had already fallen asleep, but her soft voice echoed throughout the room before he could make his exit, "Can you read me a bedtime story, Draco?"

He planted himself on the other side of her bed. "I don't know any stories." Draco admitted reluctantly, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed.

Cassie had turned her to face him, and was now lying on her side with her hands tucked neatly underneath her cheek.

"Even Beauty and the Beast?" His daughter gasped faintly.

"Beauty and the what?" He asked confusedly.

"Snow White?" Cassie tried again.

"Of course snow is white, silly girl. Surely, you've seen snow before." Draco said matter-of-factly.

Cassie giggled under her covers, "No Mr. Draco, Snow White is a princess." She told him exasperatedly.

"What kind of name is that?" He asked, sounding genuinely appalled.

"What kind of name is Cassiopeia?" She mumbled under her breath. Honestly, what was her mother thinking naming her that? It was such a mouthful.

"What do you mean?" Her father asked. "You have a beautiful name." He whispered whilst affectionately stroking her cheek. "I'm glad your mother followed the Black family tradition."

She blushed under his gaze. "She said she wanted me to have a piece of you."

"Or she could've just told me about you. Did she think about that?" He asked bitterly.

"She said it was complicated." Cassie confessed grudgingly.

Draco scoffed. " _She's_ complicated." He rolled his eyes.

He swung his legs off the bed and made the move to leave, but Cassie interrupted his movements.

"You still haven't told me a bedtime story." She complained.

"I told you I don't know any." He repeated.

"Can you tell me the story of when you proposed to my mum?" She hoped.

She was surprised when instead of replying with a brisk _no,_ Draco was laughing instead.

"I don't think you're old enough to hear that story, kid." He ruffled her hair amusingly with a smirk etched on his face.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Hermione's back hit the wall with a resounding thud as Draco hungrily attached his lips unto hers. Her dress quickly found its way on the floor, and her undergarments followed in suit._

 _Gripping her arse with his hands, Draco effortlessly lifted her off the ground, and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist in response._

 _She buried her hands in his soft hair as their tongues fought for dominance inside each other's mouths._

 _Without letting go of Hermione, Draco slowly made his way towards their bed._

 _When he finally stood at the foot of their bed, he detangled himself from Hermione and unceremoniously dropped her down on top of the silk sheets._

 _She whimpered at the loss of his touch. She tried reaching out to him, to pull him down on the bed with her, but he dodged her feeble attempts._

 _Still standing at the foot of their bed, he began unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Enjoying the view, Granger?" He chuckled darkly as he stared down to admire his girlfriend's exposed body._

 _She moaned when he moved to pull his pants down, and his erection sprung free. "Draco, I need you." She cried._

" _All you have to do is ask nicely, love." He smirked._

 _Draco pounced on the bed, hovering above her. He leaned down and took one of her hardened nipple in his mouth; sucking and licking and teasing._

 _His hands explored the rest of her body as his lips continued their assault on her breasts._

" _Fuck, you're so wet." He growled when he stroked her drenched pussy._

" _Only for you, Draco." She moaned._

 _He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, and teased Hermione's entrance with his tip._

" _Your cunt belongs to_ me, _and only me. Do you understand, love?" He barked possessively._

" _Yes. I understand" She whimpered, "Please Draco. Just fuck me already." She pleaded._

" _I'm going to fuck you so hard." He stated, and Hermione let out a scream of pleasure when he did just that._

 _His thrusts were hard and fast, and the sound of slapping skin filled the room._

 _Hermione locked her legs around his arse, and dug her heels to push him deeper into her._

" _More Draco. Please." She begged._

 _He obliged and thrusted his hard cock deeper in her drenched cunt._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

" _Fuck. So good." Draco moaned as he continued his thrusts._

" _Oh god. Don't stop." She gasped._

" _Cum for me, Granger." He ordered._

" _So close, Draco. Fuck. Harder. Please." She begged._

 _Merlin, he felt so good._

 _Draco picked up his speed, his cock slapping against her clit. Each thrust earned him a scream. And with each scream, he quickened his pace._

" _Oh, Draco-." She opened her mouth to let out a final scream, but only silence followed suit. The pleasure too overwhelming._

 _The feeling of her pussy clenching his cock was what finally sent Draco over the edge._

" _Hermione. Yes. So good. Yes." He groaned, thrusting his cock inside her one last time, painting the inside of her walls with his cum. "Bloody hell." He moaned as his body fell on top of hers from the exhaustion._

 _Hermione let out a soft laugh, burying her fingers in his hair as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that." She smiled._

 _Draco lifted his head so he could look in her eyes, "Marry me." He said with confidence._

 _Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion, "What?" She didn't think she heard him right._

" _I want to spend the rest of my life with you do say you'll be mine. Forever." He begged as he stroked her cheek affectionately._

" _Malfoy! You're such a wanker!" Hermione groaned in frustration._

" _What—." He wasn't expecting that. Bloody hell, if the woman didn't want to marry him, all she had to say was no._

" _You're not supposed to propose after sex!" She complained._

" _Who made up that stupid rule?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes._

" _You don't even have a ring." She mumbled which prompted Draco to reach over to the nightstand on his side of the bed._

" _Now will you marry me?" He grinned, holding the ring in front of her face._

" _All you have to do is ask nicely, love." She smirked, echoing his words back at him._

" _Hermione, please." He whispered, "You're too good for me. I know that for a fact. I don't deserve you, and I don't think I ever will. But I love you, and I'm bloody selfish, and I want you all to myself. So please, say you'll be my wife."_

" _Okay. Since you asked so nicely." Hermione smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears._

 ** _End Flashback._**

* * *

"Mummy said the same thing." She huffed.

"Maybe we'll tell you when you're older." He promised her.

"How much older?" She asked.

"When you're in your 30's." Draco said without missing a bit.

"But you'll be really old by then! What if you don't remember anymore?" Cassie grumbled.

"Why you-!" Draco lunged for his daughter, and began tickling her sides. The room was suddenly filled with her bell-like laughter. "Take that back." He threatened playfully, whilst continuing to attack her sides.

"Never!" Cassie gasped. "Mr. Draco, stop!" She laughed, sounding really out-of-breath. "I take it back!" She giggled.

Draco stared at her flushed face and was suddenly attacked with a rush of emotions. The fact that he missed out on these kinds of moments with her made his heart ache.

He already lost Hermione. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his daughter too.

"Sleep now." Draco ordered as he stood up. "We're visiting your grandparents tomorrow." He informed her.

"Mummy's parents?" She asked worriedly. She was so busted.

"No." Draco answered. "My parents." He said before making his way out of her room, closing the door on his way out.

She'd never met them before, and her mum didn't like talking about them. She wondered why.

* * *

The very next morning, Cassie and Draco Floo'ed to his ancestral home, Malfoy Manor.

They were greeted by a house-elf, who gladly informed the visitors that Lady Malfoy was in the gardens, having her morning tea.

Cassie clung nervously to her father's hand as he maneuvered effortlessly along the expansive corridors of his childhood home.

When they finally made it to the gardens, they were greeted with the sight of Narcissa Malfoy sipping her tea alone. The shadow of Draco's father was nowhere to be seen.

Draco cleared his throat which prompted his mother to look up.

"Draco, dear!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

She rose from her seat and rushed to her son, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

"Hello, mother." He greeted.

"I've missed you, son. You rarely visit now." She scolded him.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." He told her, stepping aside so Cassie finally came into view.

"Oh." Narcissa gasped surprisingly. She stared at the little girl, and grey eyes stared back. The little girl had Draco's eyes. But how.

"This is Cassiopeia." Draco began. "She's my daughter." He confessed with a soft smile.

"Draco. How could that be?" Narcissa asked. As far as she was aware, her son didn't have a woman in his life.

"She's mine and Hermione's." Draco said.

"Your ex-wife? That little Mud—Muggle-born girl?" She whispered in shock.

"Yes, mother." He grated his teeth in annoyance having caught his mother's slip up.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of her husband's heavy footsteps.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Lucius hissed as he stared directly at Cassie.

"You know who she is?" Draco choked.

 **A/N: what'd you guys think of the lemon part? too much? it was the first one i've ever written so i'd really appreciate your guys' feedback :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"How about we get you something to eat, darling girl?" Narcissa suggested to Cassie, sensing the tension between father and son.

She ushered Cassie back into the manor, leaving the two men alone to continue their argument.

"Of course, I know who she is!" Lucius shouted at his son. " _I'm_ her father _._ " He shuddered as though the idea disgusted him so.

Draco stared at his father with his mouth agape. For a moment, his world came to a stop, and he felt paralyzed. But then the painful and inexplicable tug of his heart pulled him back.

"Y-you're what?" Draco choked, finally finding his voice as he almost fell to his knees from the utter shock.

"Why do you think your wife left you?" Lucius spat. "She didn't want you to find out."

"Does mother know?"

"No, and I'd prefer if you kept this between us." Lucius answered.

"I-I can't believe...You slept with _my wife_?" Draco erupted the words with such force. "You hated her! I don't understand…"

"It was merely a lapse in my judgement. I never intended it to go that far, but we were both extremely intoxicated and things got out of hand." Lucius explained.

"Cassie's not mine…" Draco whispered to himself, his heart breaking as soon as he uttered the words. "But she came to _me_ …said _I_ was her father." A deep, ragged breath escaped him.

"Can't you see? Her mother was clearly feeding her lies because she's ashamed of the _truth_."

"How can I believe you?" Draco gasped. "How do I know this isn't just another ploy to ruin my relationship with Hermione?" He accused.

"Son, what relationship? You've already divorced the Mudblood chit. She's no longer in the picture. What else could I possibly gain for simply telling you the truth?" Lucius reasoned.

"Hermione would _never_ sleep with you." Draco sneered with disgust.

"As I said, we were both far too intoxicated to be in control of our bodies. And if you're seeking proof of our coupling, she's in the kitchen with your mother."

Draco ran his hands through his hair, and pulled on his locks in frustration. His father simply stood there, watching as his son slowly fell apart in front of him.

By the time Draco found the mental stability to even form a coherent thought, a scream had pierced through the air.

"Draco! Come quick!" The gut-wrenching cries of his mother forced him out of his reverie, and his thoughts instantly traveled to Cassie.

Something was wrong.

Draco didn't know how, but the sudden dreaded feeling he felt at the pit of his stomach knew he had to hurry.

The anger and betrayal he felt about the situation were quickly abandoned, and instead, replaced with fear and worry.

Fear and worry for a little girl that might not even be his daughter.

Pushing his father aside, Draco quickly ran back inside his childhood home as he followed the sounds of his mother's cries.

His feet had taken him to the kitchen, and the sight that met him was worse than he could have ever imagined.

Narcissa was on her knees, slumped over and cradling a body in her arms.

Cradling Cassie's body in her arms.

Time slowed down for Draco. The erratic beating of his heart upon hearing his mother's screams earlier now came to a sudden stop.

"S-she's not breathing." His mother whispered, nestling Cassie's head onto her lap. "We have to get her to St Mungo's." Narcissa insisted urgently.

Without needing to be told twice, Draco swiftly bent down and secured Cassie in his arms.

He hurried to the nearest fireplace, his parents following suit.

"We'll be right behind you, dear." Narcissa assured her son, watching as the green flames engulfed them.

Draco stepped out of the flames and into what looked like the reception area.

"We need help! She's not breathing!" He cried out.

A hoard of healers immediately gathered around him, and one even reached out to take Cassie from his arms, but he wouldn't budge.

He needed to be with her. To make sure she would be all right.

"Sir, we need you to hand her over." The healer stated calmly. "We have to take your daughter to the Children's Ward so she could be treated. Please sir, we're running out of time."

Draco nodded in understanding, and he watched as the men in long white coats levitated Cassie's collapsed body down the corridor.

He ran after them as they entered the lift. Immediately after the doors opened to the sixth floor, the Children's Ward, the healers rushed Cassie into a room.

Draco followed suit, but was blocked from entering by one of the healers.

"Let me in! Do you not know who I am?" He howled at them.

How dare they stop him from entering? All he wanted was to be by Cassie's side.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir…" The healer began, clearly recognizing him from his frequent appearances in the Daily Prophet, "You have to wait out here, and let us do our work. Please, sir. We'll update you once we have a better grasp of the situation." He explained, retreating into the room, and closing the door on his way.

Doing as he was told, Draco waited in the corridor, his back pressed against the wall, his hands rubbing his face impatiently.

The doors of the lift opened, and out came Draco's parents.

Lucius looked like this was the last place he wanted to be, but Narcissa on the other hand, looked genuinely worried.

She hurried to Draco's side, and enveloped her son in a comforting embrace.

"Oh, my dear boy. She's going to be all right." She mumbled in his ear as she stroked his hair.

Draco pulled away, and placed his hands on his mother's shoulders. "What happened, mother? What did you do?" He asked accusingly.

She let out a gasp, "How could you suggest such a thing?" Narcissa fired back calmly. "I may not approve of who her mother is, but that little girl is a Malfoy, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

Draco slammed his fist against the wall behind him. He was frustrated with himself, having just accused his _mother_ of hurting a child.

"I'm sorry, mother. But you have to help me understand. What happened?"

"I had one of our house-elves bring over a snack for the little tot. Biscuits, you see. She's very polite, Draco. I'm quite proud…" Narcissa rambled on.

"Mother…" Draco warned in annoyance, wishing that she wouldn't stray from the topic.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, dear. We talked whilst she ate the biscuits, and she seemed to be enjoying them. But after moments passed, she'd spat them out and cried out that she couldn't breathe…" She explained.

Draco racked his brain as to what could have possibly caused this incident, and his mind went straight to his previous conversation with Cassie when she kept pestering him with questions.

"Peanuts…" He murmured to himself. "Were there peanuts in the biscuits?" He asked.

"Why, of course. It's an old Malfoy recipe." Narcissa replied.

"She's allergic to peanuts!" He screamed involuntarily.

"I-I didn't know, Draco. Please, you must see I am not at fault here." She urged.

Draco looked to his mother apologetically. He knew she wasn't at fault, but he just couldn't help but take his frustrations out on someone.

He was beyond worried, and it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

Ever since Hermione left him.

Knowing that it would probably be a while before they heard from the healers, the Malfoy family migrated to the waiting area.

What seemed like hours had passed by before they were finally approached by one of Cassie's healer.

Draco jumped out of his seat in anticipation, and hovered in front of the healer for his news.

"Mr. Malfoy, it appears your daughter suffered a severe allergic reaction. She had major swelling in her throat and which would explain her blocked airway. But we've administered potions that will counteract these symptoms, but we'd like to keep her overnight to see how she responds to the treatment." The healer explained.

Draco let out a breath of relief that he never even knew he was holding.

"When can I see her?" He asked urgently.

"We'll have her transferred to a private room as soon as possible." The healer promised before walking away to handle the arrangements.

True to his word, Cassie was quickly relocated into a private room. Only the best for a Malfoy.

Draco and his mother sat by her bedside whilst Lucius waited out in the hallway.

He'd been kicked out by his wife after he'd suggested they take their leave, knowing that the little girl was going to be fine. But the Malfoy matriarch wasn't having it. She wanted to stay to support her son.

Lucius stared at the crème-colored walls of the waiting area as he waited impatiently for Narcissa.

He quickly grew bored, and prepared to take his leave but was halted by the sight of Hermione Granger frantically running down the corridor.

As Cassie's emergency contact, the hospital had somehow gotten a reach of her whilst she was off on her secret assignment. Upon hearing what had happened, Hermione immediately traveled to St Mungo's.

Fear became evident on Hermione's face once her eyes landed on Lucius.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered as he approached her.

"If you know what's best for you and _your half-blood spawn,_ you'll take her and get out of our lives." Lucius whispered threateningly.

Hermione had a plethora of unanswered questions, but was aware her daughter needed her more.

Brushing pass Lucius, Hermione made her way to Cassie's room, planning their escape with each step she took.

"Mummy! I can explain!" Cassie exclaimed, making Hermione's presence known to everyone in the room.

* * *

 **#SorryNotSorry**


	6. Chapter 6

When Draco looked up, he found his eyes locked with _hers._ He hadn't seen her in over seven years, and _bloody hell_ , she looked amazing.

Her hair was much longer now; the soft waves of light brown that framed her petite face radiated an elegance that wasn't there before.

"The healers said she's going to be all right." Draco wanted to put her at ease. "She's going to be fi-."

"Get out." Hermione interrupted.

Draco's face was a look of utter confusion. "Excuse me?" He muttered.

"Get out or I'll call the Aurors." She threatened.

"Mum!" Cassie protested as she listened to their exchange.

"Get your hands off _my_ daughter and leave!" Hermione shouted, her hand gesturing towards the door.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding. Draco has as much right to be here as you." Narcissa spoke up in defense for her son.

Hermione laughed whilst shaking her head, "Pardon the disrespect Mrs. Malfoy, but you haven't the slightest clue." She sneered.

"We need to talk." Draco declared matter-of-factly.

" _We_ don't need to do anything." Hermione replied. " _Please,_ Draco. Leave." She begged, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Hearing the anguish in her voice, Draco agreed to her demands. His mother made her way out whilst he lingered for a moment longer.

After saying his goodbyes to Cassie, he marched towards the exit. "I'll be back." He promised before making his leave.

Hermione stalked towards her daughter's bedside, "You're in so much trouble, young lady." She scolded sternly.

"I just wanted to meet my father." Cassie cried softly. "But you refused so I took matters into my own hands!"

"It's complicated, pumpkin." Hermione said in a much softer tone.

"No, it's not! You left him, leaving me to grow up without a father! What's so complicated about that?" She continued to sob.

"If I had stayed…y-you wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked exasperatedly.

"All you need to know is that we need to leave. Right now." She said with a sense of urgency.

"What? No!" Cassie cried in protest. "Mr. Draco said he would come back!"

"Cassie, please. You're not safe here."

"Mum, what are you on about?" Cassie moaned. "We're in a hospital for Merlin's sake! It's the safest place I could be."

"Listen to me, pumpkin. Everything I've done, every decision I've made, it's _always_ been to protect you. Do you understand me? So if I say we need to leave right now then that's exactly what we're going to do!"

As soon as visitors were allowed, Draco quickly found his way back to St Mungo's.

He trekked through the corridors of the Children's Ward with confidence, clutching a stuffed common Welsh dragon at his side.

He'd taken a detour to the hospital shop down on the fifth floor earlier on with the intent of getting Cassie a present.

And if Draco was being honest with himself, he was still quite hesitant about believing what his father had told him.

Him and Hermione had their disagreements, but to sleep with his father? That wasn't the Hermione he knew and loved.

His eagerness to return to St Mungo's was only due to one thing: the truth.

And only Hermione would be able to give him that.

He hesitated once he was in front of Cassie's door, his hand hovering over the door knob.

Taking in a breath of courage, he pushed the door open, and made his way inside.

He looked up only to see an empty bed.

His eyes scanned the room, but Cassie nor Hermione were nowhere to be found.

He rushed out of the room and headed towards the reception area in search of an explanation.

"Excuse me? The little girl I brought in the other day... She's not in her room." Draco told the reception lady in a panic.

"She was discharged last night by her mother." She informed him whilst she fumbled through some papers.

"What do you mean discharged? The healers said they were going to keep her overnight!" He said, raising his voice.

"Yes. Well, her mother was very insistent on leaving. Left with Harry Potter, you see. Caused quite a ruckus around here; the children running amuck, asking for autographs." She mumbled to herself.

"Harry Potter, you say?" Draco asked.

"Why, yes. Famous lad, that one. He is." Her voice trailed off.

As the newly-appointed Head of the Auror Department, Harry Potter's schedule was nothing short of chaotic.

He'd been cooped up in his office all day, rummaging through paperwork after another.

But alas, the day was soon coming to an end, which meant being able to go home to his wife and son.

He turned his attention back to the file reports, his body hunched over his mahogany desk in concentration.

The quicker he worked, the sooner he could bloody escape the confines of the Ministry.

His eyes flickered to his door; the sound of his secretary raising her voice at an unknown trespasser coming from the other side.

The door was closed so Harry couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but the sheer volume of their voices was enough for him to discern the unpleasant nature of their conversation.

The longer he kept his eyes locked on his door, the louder and closer the voices seemed to get.

"Sir, you're not allowed in there!" His secretary's voice sounded hoarse and desperate.

"Get your bloody hands off me! Do you know who I am?!" The intruder shouted back.

Bloody hell. Harry knew that voice.

Before he knew it, his office door burst open and in strolled the trespasser himself.

"Mr. Potter, sir! I tried to stop him!" His secretary cried from behind the intruder.

"Oh, sod off!" Draco Malfoy spat, making his way closer to Harry's desk.

"It's all right, Miss Branstone. Please return to your post, I'll handle it from here." Harry said soothingly.

She gave her boss a curt nod before closing the door on her way out back to her desk.

Harry took out his wand and muttered a Silencing Charm for precaution before turning his attention back to his guest.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Malfoy?" Harry sarcastically quipped.

"Cut the shite, Potter. You know why I'm here." Draco snarled.

"Please do enlighten me." Harry responded with raised brows, casually leaning back against his chair as he stared up at Draco.

"Tell me where they are." Draco demanded; his hands slamming atop Harry's desk. Grey eyes locked with Harry's green ones, and the two men stared at each other with such intensity.

"You have no business trying to crawl your way back in to Hermione's life. She left you for a reason!" Harry argued.

"Without my family's cooperation, you and your Order wouldn't have been able to track down the remaining Death Eaters that escaped the battle. You _owe_ me, Potter." Draco sneered.

Harry let out a bitter laugh, "I don't owe you shite, you slimy git. I kept your family out of Azkaban. Consider my debt paid."

"Help me make this right. Please, Potter." Draco pleaded, his voice laced with grief. The fact the he'd resulted to begging _almost_ made Harry want to help him, but his loyalties was with his best friend.

"Hermione's suffered enough, don't you think? I supported and stood by her side when she married you because I saw how much you truly loved each other. But I was foolish then, but trust me when I say, I will not be making that same mistake again." Harry vowed.

"Tell me where to find her! I have questions only she has the answers to!" Draco yelled.

"She's _better off_ without you. You'd only be making things worse." He warned.

"I'll give you anything you want! Box seats for the Quidditch World Cup for your lot, how 'bout it?" Draco bargained. His team would be playing against Bulgaria in the said match; giving him free reigns to invite whomever he pleased.

"You reckon you could come in here and bribe me with Quidditch tickets?" Harry blinked at him. "You're even more bonkers than I thought." He laughed. "Now get out of here before I have you _dragged_ out."

Draco made his way home with a scowl permanently etched onto his face. When Hermione divorced him, he kept his distance in respect to her wishes instead of using his name and wealth to locate her.

There were times where he ached for her mere presence, times where he missed having her wrapped up in his embrace, times where he would drown himself in Firewhisky.

But still, he kept his distance.

Not anymore.

As soon as he'd gotten home, he'd sent word to Pansy. _Find her,_ the letter had said. With his connections, it'd been easy enough.

He stood in front of a quaint English country house; the discolored grey bricks slowly being swallowed by the rapid growing vines. He made his way towards the entryway, and he stood, blinking at the black door in front of him.

His fist banged on the wooden surface, signaling that the occupants of the home had company.

A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing a startled Hermione.

"What—What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

Draco stared as he struggled to find the words he wanted to utter. Her sun kissed blonde hair was plaited, and she was drowning in an oversized burgundy jumper. But still, Draco found himself speechless.

"Tell me my father was lying. Tell me Cassie is _mine_ and not _his._ Hermione, please tell me." Draco pleaded, his voice barely a whisper.

"I—I can't tell you that."

 **It's okay, I hate me too.**


End file.
